


Out of My League

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dating, F/M, First Time, Love Confessions, Seduction, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: Rose Tyler's friends think she's crazy for being attracted to geeky student John Smith.  His friends think he's damn lucky.A college TenRose Au





	Out of My League

John Smith was a massive dork.  That was not a secret.  And yet, charming.  Rose Tyler, as popular as she was, was  _ very  _ interested in him, though she couldn’t say anything about it without the other girls in the dorm picking on her.  They were picky, she learned that her first day on campus, as they all thought since they were popular in high school that they had their pick of the litter when it came to boys. Rose thought they must be wrong, as only one of them had had a date, and that was because she hadn’t been snotty about it.

But, John was kind and helped Rose with her homework and she felt a funny dizzy feeling in her stomach whenever he talked to her or smiled at her.  

How there weren’t a million girls interested in him, she didn’t understand.  She invited him to study with her in the commons of her dorm, and when he’d agreed, she practically fell on the floor.

“Rose, he’s just a guy,” her roommate (the one who had had the date) said, sitting next to her.  “And you’re gorgeous.  Don’t be so nervous.”

“Thanks, Martha,” Rose said, though she was dreadfully nervous still.  She took some of her books and set them on the table. “I asked him to help me.  He’s coming over to  _ help me.   _ Nothing more.  Don’t think he wants anything more, honestly.”

Martha snorted. “Well, I think he is.  And you’re just too nervous to see it.  But, Rose, he thinks you’re out of his league.”

Rose’s jaw dropped. “What? No.  No, I’m not- I’m  _ not.” _

“Yes you are,” Martha said, rolling her eyes. “He’s geeky and lanky, and he doesn’t know how to style his hair, or the rest of him, for that matter.  You’re fully put together for every class or event.  You must look perfect to him.”

“I’m not perfect,” She whispered. “And I like his hair.”

“I’m sure you do.”

John chose that moment to walk in the door and Rose gasped.  Martha excused herself, whispering that she would leave the room for her for the night.   Laughing  a little at her friend’s squirrelly behavior, and Rose got to her feet to greet John.  The other girls in the dorm were whispering and glaring at John.  Rose felt her heart fall, but she knew he wouldn’t mind.  She waved at him.

He’d spotted her and was grinning.  “Hello,” he said as he approached her and greeted her with a hug.  Rose hugged him back, loving his hugs.  He was very friendly and she liked it, though she couldn’t help but wonder if he was like this with everybody.  

He pulled back and grinned down at her. “So, chemistry?”

“Yeah, the equations don’t make any sense, you know.  Like, um, I get combustion, that one’s easy, but all the combining gets me.”

They sat down at the table and he immediately scooted to be right next to her.  Rose knew that she was sweating, but she didn’t know what to think about it.  She’d never been so nervous about a man, especially not one who might actually like her back. 

“John,” She interrupted him after they’d worked through several problems.  “Would you like to go upstairs to my room and watch a movie?”

He blinked.  “What?”

She felt her heart sink.  “Um, you know, watch a movie?  I’ve got a tv and a dvd player in my room, Martha and I both chipped in for it.  We could pick a movie, and… Watch it together.”

He looked at her carefully. “You’re serious.”

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be?” she asked, furrowing her brows.

“Ah.  I dunno, I’m not… I’m not exactly…” he shifted in his chair.  “You could do better than me, you know.”  He looked at her. “I don’t want you to ruin your reputation hanging out with me.”

She smiled a little. “I wouldn’t be, and even if I was, then I’m not the kind of person you’d want to be hanging out with.”  She got up and started packing away her things in her backpack.  “Come on, then, you coming up or not?”

He suddenly grinned, his eyes twinkling. “Yeah, I’m coming.”

They walked up together, and John looked dreadfully nervous, and Rose wasn’t feeling much better but her heart was pounding violently. They went up the stairs together and she opened the door to her dorm.  

Her room was neat, if a little on the small side, and her bed was neatly made, up against the wall and in such a way that the both of them could sit with their backs against the wall and watch the movie.  She bent down in front of her bookshelf and started flipping through her movies.  

“So, I’ve got a bunch from home.  What would you like to watch?”

“I don’t know,” he said politely, ‘You should pick.”

She smiled over her shoulder at him.  “Listen, I invited you up here, you pick.”

“Have you got the Lion King?  Got a bit of a nostalgia thing for it.”

“Yeah, I do.”

They rearranged themselves so they were seated side by side on her bed, and he was a little stiff, but they could both see the telly and that was good enough for her.  She was sitting close to him, but not quite close enough.  They watched the movie for about ten minutes before she couldn’t hold herself in check anymore.  “Hey, so, can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” John said, looking over at her.  

“Um, so, what would you think about going to dinner with me tonight?  Nothing fancy, maybe the on-campus restaurant?”

He blinked. “What?”

She blushed. “I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.  I would understand, you know, I know you have to spend a lot of time with me because I’m terrible at chemistry and physics and anything involving math, really.”

“Rose.”

She shifted so she was on her knees, facing him.  “Yeah?”

“I would love to. I just- why all of a sudden?”

“Getting up the courage to ask,” She said softly.  “Just… Been after you a long time, John.”

He smiled, looking gleefully surprised. “Really?” 

“Yeah.”

“Oh!”  He grinned. “Well, I’m  _ very  _ happy to hear that.”  He reached over and took her hand. “So you think… you think we could call dinner tonight a date?”

She beamed, nodding. “I’d like that very much.”

“Oh, brilliant,” he said.  “I’ve been after you for a long time as well.”  

“Really?”

“Yes, just thought that you might think that I wasn’t what… What you wanted.”  
“But you are! So we could… Cuddle, while we watch the movie?”

He nodded so quickly his hair flopped in his eyes a bit.  “Yes,  _ yes,  _ we could absolutely cuddle, if you’re comfortable with that.”

Suddenly she scooted to him and he lifted his arm so she could cuddle into his side.  The warmth of him was encouraging and she felt the butterflies come back in full force. 

“How’s your aunt?” she asked him, remembering he’d said she’d had a nasty flu within the past couple of weeks.

“She’s much better,” John said, rubbing his hand over her shoulder.  “Much better.”  
********

Over the next few weeks, Rose and John saw more and more of each other.  John’s friends congratulated him for catching such a fine woman (which made him very upset, as he didn’t like his friends looking at her like that) and some of Rose’s dormmates picked on her for dating a geek, but she didn’t mind.  He was lovely and had the kindest smile and she wanted to hug him eighty percent of the time.  

Several months after they started dating, when they’d come home from winter break, Rose knocked on John’s door, knowing his roommate would be gone.  

John opened the door and grinned at her.  He looked down at himself.  “I would’ve dressed nicer if I’d known you were coming.”

“Mm.”

“Um.  Do you- come in.”

She walked into his room after him and shoved her back against the door, shutting it. “John,” She purred. “Did you miss me?”

“Over break?  Rose, I miss you when we’re separated for two days.  Of course I missed you.”

She unzipped her hoodie, revealing the red silk teddy she was wearing underneath.  “How much did you miss me, John?”

He scrambled for his window, slamming the blinds shut.  He turned around, and his eyes were substantially darker. “I missed you  _ so  _ much,” he said as her hoodie fell to the floor. 

She tugged her jeans off too, revealing the bottom half of the lingerie set. “Mm-hm.”

“I- am not wearing anything nearly as nice, I can assure you.”

“Consider it your Christmas present,” she said, smiling up at him.  “Come kiss me?”

He nearly tripped over his feet to get to her, but when he did his hands took her face in the gentlest manner, his eyes regarding her carefully.  He bent down to kiss her softly, obviously restraining himself.  Rose shoved her hands under his tshirt and he groaned instantly.

“Sorry,” he said, “Just- ah- never-”

“Me either,” she said, kissing his cheek and down to his neck.  “But I bought this for you, don’t you like it?”

He ran his hands under it, fingers rubbing across her sides and back. “Oh, yes, I like it.  I like it on you, but you know where it would look even  better?”  
“Oh God.  Where?”

“The floor?”

“Is that a question or a statement?”

“Statement?”

She laughed and reached back to lock the door, pushing him back towards the bed.   He fell onto his back and she got on top of him, straddling his hips.  

“Hello,” she said softly, leaning down to kiss him again.  He kissed her back firmly, practically eating her alive.  They fought to get out of their clothes, not wanting to be separate from each other at any point.  John’s hands wandered farther than they’d dared to wander before, and eventually he got her onto her back.   He still seemed unsure, and Rose decided it might be beneficial to stroke his ego a bit. 

“You know, people wouldn’t pick on you if they knew you could do  _ that- oh my God, John.” _

He lifted his head from the swell of her breast.  “Good?”

“Git.”

He kissed her again, this time traveling up her collarbone to her neck.  He fumbled down with one of his hands to grab her thigh, pulling it over his hip, 

“Get your trousers off,” she gasped, reaching down and tugging at his belt.  He didn’t try to help her, just kissed her and ran his hands over her until she started to feel as though she might lose her mind if he kept on like that.  They went on like that, the only sounds in the room being heavy breathing and the wet meeting and parting of their lips until they were both freed of their clothes.

“Are you sure?” he asked her softly, stroking her side gently, his eyes not straying from her face.

“I love you,” She admitted quietly, her heart pounding wildly against her chest.  

A slow smile spread across his face.  “Really?” He whispered, like he was barely restraining his glee.

She rolled her eyes. “Well, yeah.”

“That’s very good, because I love you too.”

She launched up and attacked his mouth, and he kissed her back just as fiercely before setting them up with contraceptives, ensuring no accidents.  Once that was done, he wasted no time pushing to be as close to her as two people could possibly be.  She groaned, arching her back, and he pressed his sweaty forehead to her shoulder, trying not to pop off on her. 

It didn’t last very long, but that was alright.  The words of love and appreciation whispered to each other between gasps and groans and Rose biting his shoulder until it was purpling.  He bit her back but couldn’t bear to make a mark on her perfect skin, and whispered as such into her ear. 

Once they’d both floated into ecstacy and back down, they got under the covers, and Rose watched the waning light coming through his windows.

“Did I tell you that I’m so happy you agreed to tutor me when I asked you?” Rose asked sleepily, her head resting against his chest. 

He tugged the blankets a little higher.  “Mm,” he agreed, “I don’t think you did. But I should be thanking you, don’t you think?”

“What have I done?” She asked, propping up to look at him. 

“You asked me out first, “ he reminded her.  “And I very much love you for that.  I love you for a lot of things.”

“Me too.”

They cuddled together, and John squeezed her gently.

“How was your break, love?  Your mum?”

“Brilliant,” She whispered, “But I missed you.”

He grinned into the approaching darkness.  If he had Rose Tyler on his side, he was fairly certain anything was possible.


End file.
